For Now
by PunkFan1992
Summary: Adison: Adam never thought Allison would be gone


**Author's note: **I have this posted on another website but I decided to post it here for anyone who hasn't read it. Reviews would be much appreciated 3

Adam sat there on the ground kneeling before the cold hard stone. He came here everyday and sometimes spent hours just sitting there. His friends and family thought it wasn't healthy and maybe it wasn't but he always found himself coming back.

This is where he felt closest to her. He ran his finger along the engraving of her name.

In loving memory:  
Allison Iraheta  
1992-2009

Even though it's been several months, he still remembers the day she left him as if it were yesterday.

_Adam had just picked up Allison from the airport. She was back from finishing off her nationwide tour. Adam had finished his last week and they were both excited because now they would be able to be together. They had missed each other so much during their tours._

"I've missed you so much baby." he said kissing her hand while he was driving back to his apartment.

Back at the apartment he had a surprise waiting for her. In the living room was a big banner that said "welcome back Allison." He had a home cooked dinner waiting for her and there would be a trail of red rose petals leading to their bed in their bedroom. He had missed her so much and he wanted to show her just how much.

"I've missed you too. I love doing concerts and being on tour but I can't wait to be back in our apartment. Just the two of us."

He turned to her for a second "I love you."

He always wondered if he hadn't turned for that one second, would he have seen the car coming? Maybe he could have swerved out of the way and she would still be with him today.

_It was a drunk driver who ran the red light and slammed into their car. The car came from the left side and when it hit them, their car went into a tree._

The last thing Adam remembers is the sound of metal being crushed and then everything went black.

A few days later he started to wake up. At first he had no idea where he was. He heard machines beeping and saw that he was hooked up to machines and had a bunch of needles and tubes connected to him. His arm was in a cast and when he tried to move his body felt really sore.  
He finally figured out that he was in the hospital and then he remembered the accident. Oh god Allison. Was she okay?

He looked to his right and saw Kris and Katy sitting there. Both of their eyes were red and puffy and it looked like they had been crying.

Kris noticed that Adam was awake. "oh Adam thank God! How are you feeling?"

"where's Allison?"  
Kris looked down and Katy averted her eyes.

"WHERE'S ALLISON! IS SHE OKAY?"  
"Adam… she didn't make it. She died on impact." Kris said with tears in his eyes.

"w…whh…what? No! that's not true. THAT'S NOT TRUE! ALLISON! ALIIIISOOONN!" he started screaming and pulling out the wires. He needed to find her. That couldn't be true. She couldn't be gone.

"Adam you can't do that. You need to stay in bed." Kris said trying to hold Adam down. Katy ran to go get a doctor.

The doctors ended up having to sedate him for his own good because he still needed to be hooked up to the machines.

He woke up several hours later. When Kris saw him wake up, he grabbed the button to call the doctor just in case he needed to call him again.

"she's really gone isn't she?" Adam asked, his voice soft and broken

Kris knew he didn't need to answer because it was starting to sink in with Adam. Adam started to sob and he got lost in his sorrow.

A couple days later Adam saw her body. Her body was pale and she was cold to his touch. He hated seeing her there so still and so lifeless.

It was so hard for Adam to go back to their apartment. The apartment that they had been sharing for nearly a year now. The banner, the food and the petals where all still there. The surprise that his Allie had never gotten to see.

The food was now spoiled and the petals had all shriveled up. The place was so empty without his little red headed spit fire. It just wasn't home without her. For the past year, he had always looked forward to coming back home because she would be there waiting for him with open arms.

He cleaned out all the food and petals. On their bed lay Allison's favorite teddy bear. She always slept with it but since she knew he would be home alone for a week without her before she came home, she gave it to him for company. He grabbed the bear in his arms. It still smelled like Allison.

That night he lay there in their bed with the bear clutched in his arms and he just sobbed.  
"how could you leave me Allie? How could you leave me here all alone?"

_**I never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone**_

A tear rolled down Adam's face as he remembered the first night in their apartment without her. It really hadn't gotten much better. He still hated to go back there because it reminded him of her. He kept reliving all their memories and he knew they would never be able to make more.

Every time he had pictured his future before, she had been there. He always pictured them married and living in a big house with a bunch of children. Now he saw nothing to look forward to in his future.

So many nights he had dreamed that she was here with him and every time he woke up to see that it was only a dream and he cried because he wished that that was reality and that this was the dream.

People told him that Allison would want him to keep living his life and be happy. He knew that was true but he didn't see how he could be happy without her here with him. They say time heals everything and maybe one day this pain will lessen but for now he sat at her grave and mourned the loss of his Allie.


End file.
